Entretien d'embauche
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: "Gardez les portes ouvertes !" cria Wanda, parvenant à se précipiter dans l'ascenseur de justesse. Si elle avait su, elle aurait pris les escaliers. {Scanda} - {UA}


Bon, alors... Ceci est un couple très original : le Scott Lang x Wanda Maximoff ! (ou Scanda. En attendant de trouver mieux, mais c'est un peu devenu son nom officiel). Raconter comment ma copine Madeleine et moi sommes arrivées à ce couple serait un peu long, mais ce qu'i retenir c'est qu'on aime ni Vision ni Hope, et qu'au final, on adore Wanda et Scott, alors pourquoi pas !

Madeleine est encore plus fan que moi, et on a de nombreux travaux en cours sur eux, mais voilà, je me lance, je suis officiellement la première !

Sinon, l'origine de cet OS, c'est Madeleine qui se plaignait que je passais trop de temps sur mes fics Stucky au lieu d'une fic Scanda que j'ai commencé. Alors j'ai demandé trois mots à mes grands parents, qui jouaient au Scrabble, et ça a donné ascenseur, travail et banane. J'ai pas pu caser banane, désolée ! XD

Donc voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour le premier OS Scanda du fandom !

* * *

_ Gardez les portes ouvertes ! cria Wanda en traversant le couloir en courant, trébuchant à moitié sur ses talons aiguilles.

Elle s'effondra lamentablement en entrant dans l'ascenseur, faisant une entrée fracassante qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'Ana dans Cinquante Nuances de Grey - et elle n'avait lu ce livre que pour avoir un avis professionnel dessus, bien sûr !

Les portes se refermèrent derrière elle, et une main l'aida à se relever. Elle se redressa sur les genoux, rencontrant un regard vert moqueur :

_ Tout va bien ?

_ B-bien sûr, bégaya-t-elle, un peu honteuse.

_ Quel étage ? demanda l'homme, l'air amusé.

_ Le… euh…

Fébrilement, Wanda chercha les papiers dans son sac, trouvant enfin l'étage qu'elle cherchait à rejoindre :

_ Le soixante-dix-huitième, lâcha-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

L'homme appuya négligemment sur le bouton, s'adossant contre le mur pour la dévisager, sans jamais la quitter de son regard amusé :

_ Vous aviez l'air bien pressée.

_ Je euh… Ouais. Entretien d'embauche. Et vous ?

_ Je bosse ici, répondit-il sans perdre son sourire moqueur. Je m'appelle Scott.

_ Wanda, murmura-t-elle en reprenant lentement une respiration normale.

Quand il lui tendit la main, elle resta bouche bée à le regarder, avant de comprendre qu'il voulait juste la lui serrer pour clore leur présentation.

Rougissant, elle s'exécuta rapidement, et le sourire railleur s'élargit.

_ Alors, vous passez un entretien d'embauche pour quel poste, Wanda ?

_ Secrétaire. C'est mon père qui m'a dit qu'ils avaient un poste vacant, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? J'ai déjà validé mes examens de fac, et il paraît qu'une des secrétaires a pris un congé maternité.

Scott acquiesça, et Wanda se sentit rougir davantage à mesure qu'il continuait de la fixer ainsi du regard, sans daigner le détourner un instant.

Mordillant nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce, elle jeta un regard à l'espace restreint. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans les espaces clos depuis que son frère l'avait enfermé dans un placard une fois "pour rigoler". Si elle lui avait pardonné depuis, les séquelles restaient.

_ Alors votre père travaille ici aussi ? s'enquit Scott, apparemment déterminé à faire la conversation tout en gardant une intonation moqueuse et un air sardonique.

_ Ouais, se contenta-t-elle d'éluder.

Elle n'avait pas envie de raconter que c'était son père qui avait fondé l'entreprise avec Howard Stark et Brock Rumlow. Si Howard était la figure publique - surtout au niveau des magazines people, bien qu'il se soit calmé depuis qu'il sortait avec tata Peggy - Brock et le père de Wanda, Bucky, faisaient plus que leur part, préférant simplement la tranquillité. Bucky avait aimé le feu des projecteurs autant que Howard, à une époque, mais ça avait cessé depuis Steve - et quelques remarques homophobes auxquelles les deux hommes avaient eu droit. Wanda adorait Steve, jugeant qu'il était la stabilité qui avait toujours manqué à son père, et si elle n'était habituellement pas vulgaire, elle n'hésitait pas à dire à ceux qui les jugeaient d'aller "se faire profondément enculer".

_ Dans quel service ?

_ La direction, marmonna-t-elle.

Son sourire s'élargit encore - et elle ne pensait même pas que c'était possible. Crétin. Il ne pouvait pas cesser de la regarder ?

Wanda soupira de soulagement quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Puis s'affola quand les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas.

_ Hé, pourquoi ça marche pas ?

Non, pas de crise de claustrophobie maintenant. Pitié, tout sauf ça. Pas maintenant.

_ Pourquoi ça s'ouvre pas ? répéta-t-elle, des accents affolés transparaissant dans sa voix malgré elle.

Scott tapa deux fois contre la porte, et appuya une fois sur le bouton censé ouvrir les portes, mais rien ne se passa.

_ Je crois qu'on est coincés, marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Non, non, non…

_ Hé, du calme, Wanda, lâcha-t-il en sortant son portable. Je vais appeler quelqu'un.

Wanda se laissa glisser contre la paroi, le coeur battant, le souffle à nouveau court, tentant de se calmer. Pour s'occuper, elle délaça les boucles de ses hauts talons, et décrispa ses pieds endoloris. Serrant et desserrant nerveusement les poings, elle prit de grandes et longues inspirations.

_ Ok… Tout va bien se passer, se répéta-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Tout va bien se passer, Wanda…

_ Dis, ça t'arrive souvent de parler de toi à la troisième personne ? demanda Scott, l'air amusé, son téléphone à l'oreille.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de Wanda, lui tournant le dos pour clairement lui signifier que c'était une conversation privée.

_ Hey, salut beau gosse. ... Ouais, c'est Scottie… … Écoute, je suis coincé dans l'ascenseur. … Yep. … Ouais, j'avais deviné. … Jolie brune, sujette aux crises de claustrophobie.

Il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas comprendre qu'il parlait de Wanda.

_ T'inquiète, je suis pas cinglé. Il me tuerait ! … Promis. … Tu nous fais sortir de là ? … Comment ça, t'as une réunion que tu peux pas manquer ? H, je te rappelle que je suis censé participer à cette réunion ! … T'es un foutu connard de merde, beau gosse, je l'oublierais pas ! s'agaça Scott, sans perdre son sourire légèrement amusé qu'elle pouvait voir dans le miroir de l'une des parois. Okay, je prends soin de miss Porcelaine, promis. … Allez, à plus, H. Et oublie pas de nous faire sortir au plus vite.

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus, et se tourna vers Wanda :

_ Bon, j'ai appelé un pote, il essaiera de prévenir quelqu'un à la pause de sa réunion, d'ici une demi-heure.

_ Quoi ?! Mais le bouton d'alerte, pourquoi on ne l'utilise pas ? s'exclama Wanda, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Je peux pas rester ici une demi-heure !

_ Ah, mais il n'y a personne pour répondre, répondit Scott en haussant les épaules. La moitié des salariés sont en grève pour lutter contre une nouvelle fabrique d'armes.

Ah oui. Son père lui en avait parlé. Wanda blêmit et se renfonça contre le mur, priant pour que cette demi-heure passe vite.

_ Wanda, écoute-moi, reprit Scott, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. C'est rien, d'accord ? Il n'y a aucun danger...

_ La ferme, grimaça-t-elle en fermant les yeux, chantonnant la berceuse russe que son père lui chantait auparavant pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Rien ne marchait. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et eut la surprise de croiser un regard vert à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

_ Wanda… susurra-t-il d'une voix apaisante. Tout va bien se passer, jeune fille. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, d'accord ?

_ J-je préférerais qu'on parle d'autre chose du fait qu'on soit coincés dans un ascenseur quelque part entre le cinquantième et le cinquante-cinquième étage.

_ D'accord, accepta-t-il d'une voix douce. D'accord. Concentre-toi sur moi, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

_ Parle, proposa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Raconte-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

_ Ok, très bien.

Alors Scott se mit à parler. Gardant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Wanda, ses cuisses de chaque côtés des jambes de Wanda, il était tout près d'elle, et apparemment déterminé à ne pas s'écarter d'un poil pour lui faire oublier qu'elle était dans un ascenseur.

Et il parlait avec animation, racontant des histoires de jeunesse avec sa petite soeur Cassie, sa première petite amie Maggie, et comment il s'était mis à travailler dans cette entreprise en rencontrant trois de ses membres en train de boire comme des trous dans un bar.

Quand Wanda s'aperçut qu'elle riait doucement aux descriptions grossières de Scott, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement rougir. Parce que maintenant qu'elle était moins effrayée, elle s'apercevait parfaitement de ce que cette position avait d'inconvenant pour une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans et un homme… sans doute plus vieux. Elle jugea qu'il devait avoir une dizaine d'années de moins que son père ou Steve, soit environ vingt-six ou vingt-sept ans.

À son tour, elle raconta quelques histoires, d'une voix ténue et légèrement tremblante, mais moins effrayée. Elle expliqua à Scott pourquoi son père les surnommait, son frère et elle, "Erreurs de jeunesse #1 et #2", l'histoire de Pietro l'enfermant dans un placard, expliqua ses études de littérature et son amour de la lecture et parla de Bruce, son meilleur ami qui partageait sa sensibilité.

Scott l'écouta sans un mot, son sourire railleur devenant légèrement plus doux, comme s'il se sentait attendri par ce qu'elle racontait.

Quand l'ascenseur eut comme un soubresaut, ce fut par réflexe qu'elle poussa un petit cri, se jetant dans ses bras. Il tomba sur le dos sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire, et elle le fusilla du regard, donnant un léger coup de poing sur son torse :

_ Ce n'est pas drôle !

_ Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-il sans cesser de s'esclaffer.

_ Ce ! N'est ! Pas ! Drôle ! protesta-t-elle, et quand un nouveau soubresaut agita l'ascenseur, elle se plaqua contre son torse sans pouvoir s'empêcher de crier.

Réprimant son rire, il se redressa et la serra contre lui pendant tout le temps que les techniciens devaient tenter quelques expériences sur l'ascenseur.

_ Chut, la rassura-t-il en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Calme-toi, Wanda. C'est bientôt fini.

Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas. L'ascenseur semblait simplement monter par à-coups, et chacun d'entre eux augmentait la panique de la jeune fille, qui sentit une larme de panique se mettre à couler, puis une autre, et brusquement elle se retrouva à sangloter contre l'épaule de Scott.

_ J-je v-v-veux sortir de l-l-là, bredouilla-t-elle entre ses larmes.

Scott posa ses deux mains sur les joues de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à redresser la tête pour contempler son visage trempé par les larmes.

_ C'est bientôt fini, Wanda… Promis…

Mais elle savait que son visage crispé montrait bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Elle commençait à avoir tellement l'habitude de sa proximité qu'elle ne vit pas la différence quand le visage de Scott s'approcha un peu trop près du sien. Et quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Avec une douceur peu commune, l'homme la serra contre lui, sans séparer leurs lèvres. Wanda ne sentit pas son corps se détendre ou son esprit s'apaiser, tout ce qu'elle sentait était le contact de la bouche de Scott sur la sienne, sa langue se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres entrouvertes avec douceur. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il posait la sienne dans le creux de ses reins, l'attirant plus près de son corps qui semblait soudain incandescent à Wanda.

_ Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça, commenta une voix railleuse que Wanda connaissait bien.

La jeune femme, mortifiée, tourna la tête pour voir les deux meilleurs amis de son père, Brock et Howard, tous deux hilares, aux portes de l'ascenseur.

Et sous elle, Scott lui aussi était mort de rire.

_ Merci, H, vraiment, grimaça-t-il pourtant. Tu aurais pu choisir n'importe quel autre moment !

_ Buck était inquiet pour sa fille, ricana Brock. Il a pété un câble quand il a appris que Howard avait choisi d'aller en réunion plutôt que d'aller vous chercher de l'aide.

_ Papa ? Où est-il ? Dites-moi qu'il n'a pas vu ça ! s'exclama la jeune fille, écarlate, en se relevant rapidement, récupérant ses chaussures - engins de torture.

_ On a du appeler Steve pour le calmer. Ils sont tous les deux dans son bureau.

_ Plus jamais je ne rentre dans le bureau de Bucky quand il y est avec Steve, intervint Scott. Il m'a fallu trois ans de psychothérapie, la dernière fois !

Les deux hommes s'esclaffèrent, et Wanda plissa le nez :

_ Vous savez que vous parlez de mon père et son copain, là ? Ce serait gentil de garder vos blagues salaces pour quand je ne suis pas là.

_ Bien sûr. Désolé, princesse, sourit Brock en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà bien décoiffés par Scott quelques minutes auparavant. Pourquoi tu étais là ?

_ J'ai un entretien d'embauche. C'est papa qui me l'a trouvé, pour que je puisse gagner un peu d'argent pendant les vacances.

Quand Scott se remit à rire, Wanda pressentit qu'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

_ Pour remplacer Pepper pendant sa grossesse ? demanda Howard, et vu son large sourire, lui aussi se doutait de quelque chose.

_ Oui, c'est ça. Pepper Potts, je crois. La secrétaire de monsieur Lang. J'espère qu'il comprendra, pour l'ascenseur, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir anxieux en défroissant les plis de sa robe.

Scott passa à côté d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir de l'ascenseur :

_ Il comprend, lâcha-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. T'es engagée, chérie.

* * *

Voilà ! Je sais, c'est cliché, mais c'est juste un OS écrit en quelques heures pour ma Madeleine chérie ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, promis, je retourne au Stucky, maintenant ! Si vous avez aimé le Scanda, faites-le-moi savoir, ça fait toujours plaisir qu'on est pas la seule à être tarée !

Bisous !


End file.
